emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8503 (12th June 2019)
Plot Andrea tries to persuade Kim to keep quiet about her connection to Graham although Kim remains adamant that Jamie deserves to know the truth so she gives Andrea until lunch time to tell him. Whilst in the café, Bear spots a poster for a five-aside tournament with a £500 prize. Harriet receives another text from Will. Billy catches Ellis looking at Max's social media profile so he orders his brother to forget about Max and his cronies, insisting he can't let them get to him. Priya calls by Tug Ghyll and explains to Leyla that she's really worried about David. Bear tries to persuade Chas to set up a pub five-aside team to enter the tournament but Chas doesn't want the hassle. Aaron approaches Ellis and asks him if he wants to help out at the scrapyard later but when Aaron brings up Ellis' reaction to seeing the hooded man yesterday, Ellis walks off. After more persuasion from Andrea, Kim agrees to keep Andrea and Graham's secret but warns Andrea she better not make her regret it. In the factory staff room, Jai voices his concerns to Laurel about how Eliza will cope without her mum if Megan is sent to prison. Dawn teases an oblivious Jai about his "relationship" with Harriet so Laurel pulls Dawn aside orders her not to spread any gossip, reiterating Jai and Harriet are not together. Despite Kim agreeing to keep quiet, Andrea has realised she needs to be honest with Jamie so she heads down to the vet's and informs her husband how Graham paid her to keep an eye on him whilst Kim was in prison. Jamie is stunned. Over a coffee, Tracy moans to Vanessa about Leyla and David which leads Vanessa to questions if she's jealous. When Nate enters the café, Vanessa suggests to Tracy that it's time she moves on but Tracy isn't interested. A worked-up Jamie returns to Home Farm and demands to know how long Kim has known that Andrea was paid to keep an eye on him. Kim reveals she only found out yesterday. Kim hopes that now Jamie knows, he'll cut Andrea out of his life although Jamie reminds Kim that Andrea is his wife and he loves her so he warns Kim if she ever threatens Andrea again, it'll be the last time she ever sees any on them then storms out. Bear enlists Aaron to join his five-aside team. Leyla decides to move into Farrers Barn to keep an eye on David much to David's annoyance. When Graham returns to Home Farm, Kim informs him that Andrea has told Jamie everything and has made her look like the bad guy. Graham suggests she stops trying to manipulate everyone then, warning Kim if she loses Jamie over this then it's her own fault. Ellis agrees to join Bear's five-aside team and also arranges to go for a drink with Belle tomorrow. As Tracy is having a drink with Nate, Priya pulls her aside and informs her Leyla is moving in with David. Afterward, Tracy suggests she and Nate go somewhere else. Aaron informs Billy that Ellis is pretending to be okay, but whenever he sees a strange man, he gets jumpy and thinks its Max. Afterward, Billy heads outside and phones Max to order him to stay away from his family. Andrea begs Jamie not to let this ruin what they've got but Jamie feels like they've been living a lie. Andrea asks Jamie if he wants her to go but Jamie is unsure as he doesn't have clue who she is or what he wants anymore. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way, living room and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Nave *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes